


Totally baked

by StandingOnShakyGround



Series: Clexa domesticated [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Octaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Clarke has a bad day and her girlfriend tries to make her something. Octaven also make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally baked

Clarke Griffin drums her fingers on her steering wheel, using the music playing in her car to drown out the frustrations of the day. It brightens a little bit more as she pulls in to her driveway and sees her girlfriend’s car parked in its spot. She is surprised to see the car there but it is a pleasant surprise, especially after the day she had in the hospital.

 

The blonde exits her Tracker and makes her way to the main house via the garage. She toes off her shoes near the door and places them neatly on the shoe rack. She hears faint thumping of music coming from inside the house and when she opens the door it becomes much louder.

 

“Babe? I’m home.”

 

Hearing no reply she continues her way inside, assuming the music is coming from the kitchen she smiles to herself as she pulls off her scrub top and tosses it at a nearby clothes hamper keeping the tank on that she wore underneath. She grabs her messenger bag and brings it into the kitchen with her.

 

The sounds of Walk the Moon blares from a speaker nearby and a smile graces her face as she spots her girlfriend standing over the sink in her cut off jean shorts and a navy blue tank, her typical impeccably braided hair sits messily on top of her head.

 

Her smile falters when she sees what looks like a flour bomb that went off in the kitchen.

 

“LEXA! What in the world happened in here?!”

 

The usually stoic lawyer nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears her name, she drops the metal bowl she was grimacing at in the sink and it makes a loud bang. She whips around with both her hands in the air and screams.

 

“AHHHHHHH!”

 

Clarke jumps at sound of metal hitting metal but is more bemused by the sight of her girlfriend who has somehow managed to streak flour all over her beautiful face in way resembling like the startled red panda video Octavia had shown her awhile ago.

 

“Baby what happened in here? And why are you covered in so much flour?”

 

The blonde places her messenger bag on a nearby chair and makes her way around the island to stand in front of her girlfriend who looks like a guilty puppy as opposed to the powerful, headstrong lawyer that she is.

 

Lexa hangs her arms limply at her side and looks at her girlfriend with a pout that would rival a two year old. Her eyes shines with unshed tears and can’t look her girlfriend in the eye.

 

“Um when I heard about the terrible day you were having I called Octavia up and she suggested baking to cheer you up.”

 

“Aww baby just seeing you cheers me up.” The blonde tip toes around splatters that look like batter on the floor and stops directly in front of the other girl. And when the green-eyed beauty still wouldn’t look at her, she grabs her by the chin and places a chaste kiss on those supple lips.

 

“Honey what exactly were you trying to make?”

 

“I’m not sure anymore,” the brunette lets out a sigh and lets the blonde move her unruly curls away from her face, “I think I started out making cupcakes but then I thought cookies with M&Ms would be better because I know how much you love those. I guess I mixed up the recipes and bam next thing I know America’s worst chef blew up the kitchen.”

 

Clarke chuckles and lets her girlfriend hang her head on her shoulder in shame. She gently rubs the girls back and tightens their embrace, not caring that she is getting flour all over herself as well.

 

“Lex you’re a great cook you know that, you’re just not the greatest at the baking part.” The smiles and kisses the mess of curls on top of girlfriend’s head, “look how about we get you cleaned up and we’ll bake together okay?”

 

Green eyes pop up to stare into shining blue orbs. “Really?”

 

“Sure sweetie but let’s go shower off all that flour from your face.” She leads her lawyer girlfriend to their master bedroom and turns on the ensuite shower. Both spending a little more time than usual to wash off the day’s grime.

 

 

Hours later the couple sits in the main living room lounging on the couch. The blonde sits on an angle at the end with her feet propped up on an ottoman while the brunette sit sideways with her back and head resting against her girlfriend’s chest. Both had their reading glasses on with Nurses Journal and The Lawyers Weekly on the respective laps. The blonde is running her fingers soothingly through the lawyer’s curls.

 

Neither turns or moves a muscle when they hear a door slam shut in the outer hallway.

 

“DAMN! It smells delicious up in here bitches!” They hear the distinct voice of their lovely mechanic friend ring out in the hallway followed by an ‘ooomph’ by the same girl. “What the heck was that for O?”

 

“What I say about being nice?”

 

“Fine, fine no calling the bitches, bitches.”

 

Octavia sends a glare towards her girlfriend, which promptly shuts her up. When she gets to the kitchen she places a case of cider and a bottle of wine in the fridge and makes her way to the living room having spotted the couple on the couch. She slows down enough to ruffle the blonde’s hair and moves to the love seat across from them.

 

“So babe you feeling better?”

 

Clarke smiles at her friend even though she just messed up her hair, “Yeah thanks O! MVAs are never easy especially when kids are involved,” she looks down sadly but doesn’t stop her ministrations on her girlfriend’s head, “it got crazy hectic for a bit and I know mom doesn’t mean to get bitchy, and she’s just doing her job but it’s hard being the chief’s daughter especially at one of the busiest trauma centres in the city. She means well in the end and I know her colleagues still give her flack about me becoming a nurse and not a doctor like her.”

 

The lawyer rubs her girlfriend’s thigh soothingly having heard the story from the nurse already.

 

The conversation is interrupted when the mechanic squeezes herself in the love seat beside her girlfriend, her mouth full of a half-eaten cookie.

 

“Dam Rex diis coo-mies kase weary goog!”

 

“Eww chew your food you barn animal!” Octavia chastises her girlfriend, who just shoots her a glare. The mechanic makes a point of swallowing and says.

 

“What they were just sitting on the counter to eat!” She quickly shoves the rest of the cookie in her mouth and tries to smile but mostly gets crumbs everywhere.

 

The blue-eyed brunette just turns away from her girlfriend to look at her two friends laughing across them.

 

“It’s okay Octavia, Raven can eat them. They were meant for Clarke but we’ve already had a few.”

 

“Aww you made her feel-better cookies?” the younger girl coos.

 

At the same time the mechanic mumbles, “see told you so!”

 

“Yeah Lexa is like a regular Martha Stewart!” The blonde nurse sets her magazine down to wrap her arms loosely around her girlfriend, she goes to give the brunette a kiss on the cheek as well.

 

“First of all eww Martha Stewart, I’m more like a Gwyneth Paltrow myself. And second Clarke had to save me from the disaster that is my baking skills. We made the cookies together.” She shifts her body and returns a kiss on the blonde cheek.

 

Raven gags on the other side which gets her another slap from her girlfriend.

 

“Jeebus woman, seriously with the hitting! Lexa I need you to be my lawyer when I file for domestic abuse.” The mechanic is quick to grab her girlfriend’s wrist to prevent her from getting slapped again and turns it into embrace almost bringing the shorter girl onto her lap.

 

“For the hundredth time Raven, I’m not that type of lawyer!” She moves to stand and stretch a little. Her beautiful golden goddess looks up at her adoringly. She shoots her a wink and a kiss before making her way to their kitchen to grab the rest of their baked goods and drinks from the fridge.

 

So it was the four friends sitting around the living room recalling their day to each other and laughing at their own silliness. As Lexa bites into one of her creations she looks over to the girl that makes her heart beat and smiles. The girl with the blue eyes and golden hair is her home. She feels beyond lucky sharing a life with the bright star that is her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who puts up with her work hours, her moods, her rants, and most of all her messes, and continues to love her all the same. She is more determined now to have a long life with the girl beside her, and she’s willing to have their friends be a part of it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case someone doesn't know MVA: Multi Vehicle Accident
> 
> Any if you haven't seen the startled red panda check in out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpQc7J7VxIM


End file.
